


Permission

by Diogenissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Disturbing Themes, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diogenissa/pseuds/Diogenissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can feel it, it's growing stronger.  What are you going to do Lucius?  What are you going to do when the master returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

_Dawh dawh DAWH dawh dawhhh…_

You feel it Lucius don’t you—the burning and darkening on your left arm, the Mark of the one in which you swore yourself to so long ago; one you betrayed? Whether you want to accept it or not, it means only one thing—the master, _your_ master is growing stronger and soon, very soon, he’ll be back; yes he’ll return and you will have much to answer for, maybe he’ll skin you in the process.

But you must know you should perhaps be thankful for that, for there are more than just a few who want to see you suffer and bleed as your treachery, your _willing_ treachery as it deserves no less. Oh yes and it is something you know, something you’ve _always_ known and even now you’re always looking around and behind you aren’t you—wondering if you are being watched, stalked, _hunted_. Yes those are all such beautiful words aren’t they?

For how many years Lucius have you been doing this—fourteen, fifteen? That’s a long time you know but that memory still manages to find its’ way to the forefront doesn’t it? It keeps you afraid, not that many would notice in the first place given what a pompous ass you are, remaining as aloof as possible. Yet all these years you’ve been hiding, yes hiding--don’t try to deny it because you couldn’t no matter what for there are those who know better, perhaps the ones watching you? Do you wonder…

_Dawh dawh DAWH dawh dawhhh over your shoulderrr…_

\----------

Yes a memory that you wish you could bury permanently but always seems to return---let’s relive it shall we? Now now now—you brought it onto yourself and it is something that you will never no _never_ be rid of. 

It was a nice, crisp yet cool Autumn day in which you were brought before the Wizagamot. You held your head high with such a dramatic dignity it was almost unbelievable. More than a few people rolled their eyes that day and as you presented your case, they actually did. You claimed your innocence to the influence of the Imperius Curse and you did it with just as much drama and feigned sorrow and shame. 

You took the road so many of our comrades had chosen after the master disappeared; the road most frequently travelled is often the easiest isn’t it? Instead of facing the consequences you decided to throw yourself upon the mercy of the court, the look in your face was one of hopefulness that they wouldn’t see through your act and would let you go. Yet again there was something else in the back of your mind that you were hoping would help you in that endeavor and that was your bottomless bank account.

In short your act was so terrible that anyone with half a brain could see right through it. But you were smart, for you know that people’s eyes and sense of right are blinded by the flash of coins. Bribery in its’ purest form bought your freedom more so than your awful acting skills.

And so you avoided the slow but certain death that is Azkaban—its’ pitch black halls where no sunlight can come through, the whispered and shrill presence of the Dementors, the cries of the prisoners who were already dying. You managed to save your pathetic self from that and your fear was eased. And thus you went about establishing yourself, making all the right connections, returning favors and resuming to as much of a normal life as you were able.

But that always comes back—always even now. 

_Dawh dawh DAWH dawh dawhhh alwaysss…_

\----------

And what was this at the Quidditch World Cup hrm? You donned the mask and robes of our brethren and grabbed a gang of them who had followed your lead and escaped Azkaban. Together you tormented innocent Muggles all the while hiding yourself. What were you hoping to accomplish? Was the burning of the master’s Mark becoming too strong for you? Was the reality of it growing too much? Afraid were you, so afraid that you decided to ‘make up’ for lost time? 

You traitorous, filthy coward! Faithless bastard! How _dare_ you as much as _presume_ to wear that which you did not earn, no you threw that privilege away when you lied in open court! You don’t think that _he_ won’t see through you? Oh you are indeed an idiot! 

And when you saw the sky set ablaze with the bright green Mark of the master, your colors came out in the form of screaming and crying. No no no you screamed the _second_ you heard the voice calling it into being. You ran and fled in absolute terror for you knew what it was, who it represented and what it meant. Oh how your screams were such a sweet, delicious cacophony!

And again, it brought it all back didn’t it?

_Dawh Dawh DAWH dawh dawhhh can’t get away can’t get awayyy…_

\----------

So exactly _who_ is watching you? Do you really want to know? Can you handle it, handle knowing that there is someone or perhaps _someones_ that want you....well you know.

They were there at your trial years ago, watching with both intense interest and looking for any signs of treachery. They weren’t in the cell you led but that’s rather irrelevant as the master was the only one who knew everyone who served him. However as you had your money to gain your way, they had access to information that most people might kill for simply because they knew the right people. They knew you perhaps better than you know yourself. 

In fact you weren’t the only one: they also knew about the survivors in your cell who followed their leader like good little sheep and escaped the proverbial slaughter: McNair, Yaxley, and the Carrows. All save Rosier and Travers, who had died in their service to our Lord rather than take the easy way out. The master has always been fond of the number seven, citing it as the most magical of numbers and hence each of the cells had to go by that example, no more no less. Now how many individuals can you think of would have been privy to such highly-classified information that the Ministry had worked so hard to obtain?

A frightening thought isn’t it Lucius? Or maybe even more frightening still to think perhaps that maybe, _juuust_ maybe, you weren’t the only Death Eater in the room that day. Never once had stopped to consider _that_ possibility before have you?

They were watching alright, watching and waiting. But of course you saw many eyes on many faces but trying to recall exactly _who_ was keeping a closer eye on you than most would’ve been rather impossible wouldn’t it? Yet again, you were so focused on saving your own skin that you failed to as much as consider that you were making some life-long enemies right then; enemies that want you dead so bad it’d make your head spin and who have been thinking long and hard on ways to go about it, should they ever receive the permission to do so.

 _Dawh dawh DAWH dawh dawhhh dead man walkinggg…_

\----------

Ah yes Malfoy you can sense it, you can feel it and it won’t be long before he returns! You know this as it is now in your every waking thought nowadays right? Run and hide, hide and run like you did at the Quidditch World Cup but it will do you no good—he will summon you and the Mark will burn hotter than ever! How will you answer to your Lord and master for your actions then? Will you as much as be able to hear his voice over the sound of your own deafening heartbeat? That will be quite interesting if not entertaining to be sure!

Or perhaps…perhaps he will not be satisfied with your answers (or should that be your _lies_ —you know he can easily tell the difference)? Maybe he’ll offer you up as an animal and declare open season on you, the prize being that someone more worthy will be appointed in taking your place as a leader of men and as his right hand. As the one to carry out his judgments, edicts and executions without a single second’s hesitation, and would take a tremendous amount of pleasure in so doing! You…you sir are nothing more than a worthless coward who’s only value to the master is his money and nothing more.

Ah but the thrill of the hunt is the always the greatest thrill yes? You had no problems doing that in a way to those Muggles, only in this case it would be you instead. Cats love to play with their food first and what fun that would be stalking, pouncing, tormenting, turning loose, only to do it all over again! 

And when your hunters tire of playing? When they have finally stripped you of everything that possibly can be and ready to close in for the final kill, how will they choose to do it? After all, fifteen years is a _looong_ time.

Maybe they would bury you with that in with which you bought your ‘freedom’: entomb you within your own vault and seal it, with a fire touched by a Geminio spell that would perpetually burn until the gold could melt no more, suffocating and covering you in the process; dying with it in your lungs.

Yet again there’s nothing that a few Severing Charms couldn’t do, especially on those you hold oh so dear to your heart first while you watch. Perhaps vice-versa would be better? Decisions decisions!

Azkaban, its’ darkness, screams, and the Dementors’ deathly embrace all seem far more preferable now doesn’t it? No, you’ve done way too much and got yourself in way too deep now to deserve such an easy release. Hell maybe you won’t wait for the master to skin you—maybe you’ll just outright ask no _beg_ him to do it! But where would the fun in that be hrm?

_Dawh dawh DAWH dawh dawhhh cat and meowse, cat and meowwwse…_

\----------

Think of it this way Malfoy: the only thing keeping you going from ‘watched’ to ‘stalked’ and then ‘hunted’ is the master’s permission. That’s it. That is all that is protecting you so you better start thinking long and hard as to how you are going to thank him for his mercy and benevolence. However considering how you’ve betrayed him he may not see fit to do so, and there are so very many who are just aching for that permission, always at the ready and more than willing. All they want is for him to give you to them and after that?

Well after that you better… _start_ …running: don’t turn around, don’t look back but yet again, looking straight ahead may not be such a wise idea either.

_Dawh dawh DAWH dawh dawhhh permission, must have permissionnn…_


End file.
